Pimentinha
by Lina Limao
Summary: Ino tinha uma mania, um vicio. Gaara tinha um receio. Ino tinha uma receita. Gaara tinha um apetite. Ino tinha o chocolate, Gaara tinha a Pimentinha. - Onsehot- GaaIno - Presenteh pra tia Cêh


**Título: **Pimentinha

**Fandom: **Naruto

**Personagem/Casal: **GaaIno

**Set:** Inverno

**Tema:** Chocolate

**Gênero:** Romance

**Classificação:** G

**Sumário:** Ino tinha uma mania, um vicio. Gaara tinha um receio. Ino tinha uma receita. Gaara tinha um apetite. Ino tinha o chocolate, Gaara tinha a Pimentinha.

**Avisos: **Nenhum.

**Disclaimer****:** Naruto não é meu, mas eu pego ele emprestado *-*'

Três e meia da manhã, Ela descia as escadas, pé ante pé, segurando firme no corrimão, crente de que suas meias não fariam barulho algum.

Ao chegar no andar inferior, não acendeu a luz, continuou caminhando pela sala escura e quando menos esperava bateu com o dedão na quina de uma das mesas, o que a fez engolir um grito de dor.

Caminhou mais um pouco e finalmente chegou onde queria. Sentiu o vento gelado bater contra seu rosto e correu na direção da janela fina da cozinha, antes de fechá-la com algum esforço. Caminhou na direção da geladeira e abriu a porta, fazendo a cozinha ficar mais iluminada.

Viu a luz formar as silhuetas de mais uma pessoa, sentada a mesa, e ela arregalou os olhos, antes de soltar um grito. Ao ver o rosto da pessoa esticar-se e ela poder ver os cabelos ruivos caindo sobre os olhos verdes.

Suspirou e levou a mão ao coração, enquanto respirava, ofegante.

- Você quer me matar? – Perguntou, enquanto apoiava-se na cadeira. Ele ergueu os olhos e a fitou, enquanto mantinha-se sentado a mesa. Ela suspirou e ele continuou fitando-a.

- Ainda não. – Respondeu simplesmente. Ela revirou os olhos e bagunçou-lhe os cabelos. – O que faz acordada há essa hora? – Ela sorriu, marota.

- Ah, eu tenho uma mania que sempre é mais forte do que eu. – Ela revelou jogando os cabelos loiros pra trás. Estavam curtos, na altura dos ombros.

- Uma mania? – Ele balbuciou, ela assentiu.

- Qual é, moramos juntos há um ano, nunca percebeu? – Perguntou, ele balançou a cabeça. – Nunca reparou que as pimentas sumiam de noite?

- Ah, isso sim. – Falou. – Por que você colocou a culpa no gato, Ino? – Perguntou cruzando os braços e fitando-a ameaçadoramente. Ela sorriu, estabanada.

- Ah, alguém precisava sofrer. – respondeu rindo, nervosa.

- E o que você faz com as pimentas? Come? – Perguntou, impaciente, ela assentiu.

- Sim, como. – Ino respondeu simplesmente. Ele arregalou os olhos.

- E... Não arde? – Perguntou o ruivo, abismado. Ino riu e sacudiu a cabeça.

- Não, você não entendeu, eu não como a pimenta pura, eu faço uma coisa de comer com ela, entendeu? – Ino perguntou enquanto apanhava as pimentas na mão e começava a tirar-lhe os cabinhos verdes. Apanhou uma lata de achocolatado em pó e uma caixa de leite, apanhou também manteiga e uma leiteira.

- O que você vai fazer? – O ruivo perguntou fitando-a com as mãos cheias de coisa.

- Delícias da tia Ino. – Ino falou antes de dar uma piscadela, o ruivo a fitou como se fosse louca. – Qual é, abra sua mente.

- Você vai fazer alguma coisa com a areia? – Ele perguntou. Ela arqueou uma das sobrancelhas, enquanto apanhava leite condensado e creme de leite.

- Não. – Respondeu fitando-o. Ele bufou.

- A mente está fechada. – Ele falou. Ino suspirou.

- Olha, é realmente muito gostoso, você vai adorar. Se é que você adora alguma coisa, eu duvido que você vá com a minha cara até hoje. – Ela falou gesticulando, enquanto juntava todos os ingredientes na leiteira e começava a mexer, com o fogo ligado, em cima do fogão.

- Ah, eu vou com a tua cara. – O ruivo falou coçando a cabeça.

- É, é bom que vá mesmo. – Ino falou enquanto ainda mexia os ingredientes na leiteira. O ruivo fechou a porta da geladeira, apanhou uma das velas na gaveta e um isqueiro. Ascendeu a vela, colocou-a no pires e aproximou-se da ruiva, observando o que ela fazia.

- Se você colocar fogo no meu cabelo, você me paga. – Ameaçou. Ele suspirou e ela sorriu, amigável. – Você já tem cabelo de fogo, não é verdade? – Ele passou os dedos dentre os cabelos enquanto ela despejava o conteúdo da leiteira em uma tigela de vidro. Ele observou, atento, enquanto ela lambia os dedos sujos daquela substância melada e cremosa. Fez feições de satisfação e apanhou o pote de vidro com as pimentas.

- O que você vai fazer? – perguntou, receoso. Ela sorriu, apanhou uma das pimentas e mergulhou na tigela de conteúdo marrom.

- Comer. – Respondeu, satisfeita, enquanto dava a primeira mordida em sua experiência. – Hummm...- Murmurou, satisfeita.

- Isso realmente é bom? – Perguntou enquanto observava-a comer com tanta empolgação. Ela assentiu, feliz.

- Sabe como eu sou chata com comida, isso aqui está realmente bom. – Falou mergulhando mais uma pimenta na substância.

- Você sabia que as pimentas entopem as veias cardíacas? – Ele perguntou. Ela lambeu os dedos.

- Que seja. Nunca mais comerei, feliz? – Perguntou enquanto se satisfazia com toda aquela delícia.

- E se você morrer? – Ele arriscou. Ela deu de ombros.

- Se eu morrer agora, docinho, morrerei feliz. – Murmurou antes de dar-lhe um selinho e sujar-lhe os lábios daquela substância marrom melada. Retornou a comer, com muito gosto, enquanto ele sentia o gosto do chocolate em seus lábios.

- Ino... – Ele começou, ela riu.

- Você quer comer, não é? – Perguntou. Ele não respondeu. – Sim, eu sei que quer, tudo bem, não vou te fazer me pedir. – Ele deu um meio sorriso, ela mergulhou a pimenta no chocolate e antes de dar-lhe na boca, avisou.

- Aproveite bem, e se não gostar, corra beber água gelada na geladeira. – Ele assentiu, ansioso e ela deu-lhe a pimenta na boca. A sensação era indescritível, não lhe estranhava que ela cometesse o crime de comer aquelas apetitosas coisas, á noite. O doce do chocolate e o gosto picante da pimenta se combinavam, e ele pareceu sorrir enquanto mastigava. Ela riu-se e o fitou comer, com gosto. Ele tornou a abrir os olhos e a fitá-la, suja de chocolate com alguns pedaços de pimenta ao redor da boca.

Comer aquelas coisas apetitosas era mais que um crime, era um pecado.

- É gostoso. – Murmurou. Ela sorriu, super contente.

- Jura? Pensei que você fosse odiar, odeia coisas doces. – Falou enquanto lambia os dedos.

- Ah. Não é verdade, Ino. – Ele falou cruzando os braços. Ela sorriu, apoiou-se num dos ombros dele e colocou-se uma pimenta na boca, deixando metade pra fora. Mordeu-a, unindo seus lábios nos dele.

- Achei uma coisa que combina mais com pimenta do que chocolate. – Ino falou sorrindo, marota.

- Você é doce que nem chocolate, Ino. – O ruivo falou abraçando-a pela cintura, ela sorriu, sem jeito.

- E você é a minha pimentinha, Gaara. – Falou, sorrindo. – Picante... – Falou dando-lhe um beijo na bochecha. – vermelho... – Falou passando os dedos entre os cabelos dele. – E é um ótimo tempero. – Falou passando chocolate na ponta do nariz de Gaara, que esfregou o nariz na bochecha de Ino, sujando-a de chocolate e fazendo-a rir.

xox

Completamente lol.

De presente pra tia Cecinha, essa pirralha pimentinha que eu adoro *-*'

Espero que ela realmente tenha gostado, e talz, enfim, essa fic éah tua, Cêh.

Mandem reviws, a tia Lina ama eles *-*'


End file.
